


Manip: paint the sky with the colours of our love

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, and looks like Bernie and Serena have taken a much needed holiday, wishing Happy New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Happy New Year!
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Manip: paint the sky with the colours of our love

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
